Before During and After Our Invasion Days
by IJuna
Summary: Denmark and Norway are on their ways to their Viking Days! Before They do they have some emotional turbulence for each other. The Ending of these beautiful days is fore sore eyes to see DenNor, Denmark/Norway Mathias/Lukas
1. Chapter 1

"Spring time?" Norway asked one of the men he was gathering around a camp fire with. The man nodded. "The best time to go in and try your first invasion Lukas." Norway sighed and glanced behind himself to see Denmark swinging around his battle ax like a crazed idiot. "Try telling that to Mr. I'm-the-best-ever over there." The man looked over to Denmark "I'm sure Mathias can wait." Norway had a cross face "'Doubt that Mr." The man shook his head "When you and Mathias decide to start your invasion come find us." Norway nodded "Good day Lukas" the man said as he left the young Vikings on their own.

Norway immediately once the men left went over to Denmark and said firmly "Mathias!" Denmark looked over to Norway almost hitting him clumsily with his ax, but it just jabbed down into the ground "What is it Lukaass?" He always did stress the last part of the last word" Norway though. "I just got done talking to the wonders from these parts. They said the best time for us to move is the spring time." Norway proclaimed. Denmark let out a whine "Lukas it's only the fall! You expect me to wait until the sprinnngg?" Norway nodded. Denmark let out another whine.

Later that night something about Denmark changed. Norway and Denmark always slept close together; it was as if they could protect each other. Denmark moved as far away from Norway as possible. Norway was a bit confused at first but he just shrugged and thought "We're both 15, we aren't 5 anymore. He could use some space." Norway was unaware that Denmark, facing away from Norway was blushing as red as a cherry with his eyes shut tight. They always slept together, always, last night something about Norway fascinated Denmark. He kept imaging it over and over again. He and Norway were sleeping soundly until he woke up late at night. All he could do was stare at Norway, he couldn't leave him by himself that was like, their special rule.

As Norway slept Denmark started to notice something about Norway. Something he never noticed before. He noticed Norway's cheeks were so smooth and soft, that his lips were a naturally beautiful pink color, and his hair felt more like silk than hair. Denmark became curious and he started picturing Norway in his head. He realized something that he hadn't noticed before. The belt that held the sheikh for his sword didn't stay snug on his wait it always sagged forward and pushed in the back. The thick belt pushing on his back was probably why he had such good posture. Was Norway really that thin? Both Denmark and Norway made sure they had enough food to feed both of them; it wasn't like they didn't ever go a time without something to eat. It was tempting Denmark, just take a peek at his waist, it's not like your taking his pants off. Denmark slowly pushed the skin blanket they had down and put his hand under Norway's shirt and pushed up. Even the skin on his waist was so smooth; he had a bit of a curve to him. Denmark could feel his face turn red when he saw Norway's waist, so thin, a little curvy, and almost tempting. Denmark noticing what he was doing pulled the skin blanket up again and turned away from Norway.

"What is this feeling? I felt something like this back when we were young, but now. It's stronger. What is it?" Denmark though long and hard and it suddenly hit him. He was IN LOVE with his long time best friend, Norway. It was unbelievable Denmark thought at first. He thought about it again then turned back and looked at Norway. "He is kind a cute." thought Denmark.

That's when Denmark opened his eyes again. He looked over his shoulder to look at Norway who looked sound asleep. It would make sense, Norway has always been there for Denmark and even now with his dream of overseeing invasion was Norway going to be there for him. Denmark just slowly closed his eyes again. Denmark drifted off into a dream. A beautiful dream it was. Norway was there, Norway, Norway, and Norway. Why was Denmark falling for someone like Norway? Denmark heard mumbled and woke up and looked over his shoulder and saw Norway wide awake and seems to be talking to himself. Denmark blushed thinking it was cute.

Norway in actuality was talking a to spirit of a man who died out here. He was nice. He really wasn't a bother to Norway, though that's what the spirit though. Norway glanced over to look and Denmark and saw Denmark looking at him and his eyes widen. Denmark couldn't resist but blush. Those big eyes were so cute. So he turned away. Norway had a slight blush on his face and looked back up to the spirit which was smiling. Norway looked away and the spirit nodded knowing Norway didn't want to talk about what just happened.

That next morning was awkward. Denmark and Norway didn't even look at each other while they ate their early morning breakfast. They met eye to eye at one point during this silence but then both looked away blushing.

Months later, Norway noticed trees started getting their green color back, flowers were blooming. It's spring! Norway rushed over to Denmark but Denmark almost immediately ran away. Norway called out "Wait!" his voice got softer as he continued his sentence "It's the perfect time for our, invasion. . ." Denmark just whipped around when he heard the word "Invasion" come from Norway's lips.

They both immediately sent out to find the men they spoke with so many months ago. The men told them at first they will go in bye themselves, the two of them. If the people you went after didn't get killed you made an army out of them. Norway most likely listened more than Denmark. So the man that stood before them shouted "Mathias!" Denmark almost immediately stood at attention and the same said in a firm, strong voice "You're in charge of the first invasion! Lukas will do the next! Whoever comes out a better leader will be the leader of your Vikings! The other will be an aid! Got It?" Denmark and Norway nodded and they head out for their first invasion.

Couple weeks later the first and second invasions were a full out success. Both were amazing leaders. This meant that the man would have to choose which would be a leader. Norway knows he is favorite by the man, and he knows Denmark wants to be leader. So, Norway travels to see the man and said to him in the most honorable way possible "Sir. I would like Mathias to be leader while I am the aid." The man was shocked. No proud upcoming Viking and extremely talented at that like Norway should ever give his position away even before he got it. But, the man decides to go with Norway's decision and made Denmark the leader, But, Denmark doesn't know that Norway went to talk.

The man was not pleased with what Norway decided. He didn't even know why he did it. But, He knew not to question it because one day they are going to come after him as well. . .


	2. Chapter 2

It was years and years into their Viking days. Denmark and Norway has established their own ways of fighting, which were seen clearly on today's invasion. Denmark was a rusher, he was hasty, and would do anything to get the kill done fast. Norway on the other hand was stealthy; he gave his opponent a run for his or her money. He could work on one and take out five more without even looking over his shoulder. Take a swing? Norway was oddly flexible in his back. When you were low on energy that's when Norway knew this kill. Quick, easy, but time consuming, Denmark always did take out more people than Norway, but Norway killed less people in a "cheating death" way.

These days Denmark started gaining even more confidence on top of the ego he already had. At this point Norway seem to lose his loving feelings for Denmark, even though he didn't. Denmark thought before every invasion "Maybe if I kill more people than last time maybe Norway will be impressed!" He always did killed more people than the time before, but Norway never was impressed. It was like Norway expected it of Denmark.

Denmark slowly lost interest of impressing Norway but he still wanted Norway. Norway, something about him, was alluring Denmark. It was merely the end of their Viking rain. They needed to take it and rule it. Denmark was pacing one night "Who shall I rule with? Who? Who?" Denmark looked out the window and saw a blue glow and what seemed like dancing blue aura, almost like the northern lights. Denmark snuck from his window closer to this wonder and hid behind a tree. Norway, it was Norway. Denmark's best friend, aid, and now he wanted to love him. Love him more than ever before. All Denmark could think in his head was how he was going to ask Norway to rule the land they deserve with him.

A shocking noise almost angel like, so pleasant, so unexpected. The singing of an angel's cry, so soft, yet so beautiful.

"_I am the guardian wove, love and clean_

_I shall be seen by my purity_

_My hands have walked on broken glass_

_My pain doesn't seem to pass_

_Oh I want what once was mine_

_I want him to look at me the same_

_I want his heart in my hand_

_I want to hold his hand on the thrown of time_

_I want what once was mine_

_He was is powerful _

_Could make any child be in amazement_

_I want what is mine_

_Oh Mathias I want you as mine"_

Denmark's heart pounded. He knew he wasn't supposed to hear that, but he did. Norway oh sweet Norway, Denmark wanted him the same. All you have to do is ask Denmark, ask him, he wants you to. Denmark's inner gut was speaking and he slowly emerged from the trees and brush and smiled. Norway was shocked "M-Mathias?" Denmark only took Norway's hand went down on one knee and put his hand to his forehead "Oh Lukas, will you rule with me as long as our time stands?"

Norway didn't know what to say. This is what he wanted. He got it, but what now? Norway put his hand on top of Denmark's, bowed his head and said "Oh Mathias, I will rule with you until the end of our time and beyond"

_Oh I want what once was mine_

_I want what is mine_

_Oh Mathias I want you as mine_

_~The End~_


End file.
